


I'm Just Curious—Is It Serious?

by realityfallsapart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (like really minor), Alcohol, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Non-Graphic Smut, cursing, dan is a disaster gay, getting drunk, phil is a sexy bastard and knows it, they're also at a party, they're both really gay and know it, they're in uni together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: Daniel Howell is just your average guy struggling through a degree that he isn’t happy with, browsing the internet, and squeezing in lectures and panic studying for exams. When he’s dragged to a party by his best friend, he has no problem with hooking up with an attractive stranger. However, what are you supposed to do when you later realize said stranger is in one of your classes? And what happens when he turns out to be likable for muchmorethan his dick?





	I'm Just Curious—Is It Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I know I've been a little dead, and I promise I'll release the next chapter of I Dare You To Stay very very soon, but for now I have content for you guys!!! This is my first PBB fic. I'll have two more like it out later this week—I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> A HUGE thanks to Max for being like the best beta out there (@sky-dnp on tumblr)  
> Thank you so much to @just-another-phanfic for making art!! You can find it [here](https://just-another-phanfic.tumblr.com/post/180965801978)!
> 
> Title from the song [Curious](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXTzMOmmEfE) by Hayley Kiyoko

"Dan, you've been holed up in your dorm for the past month. This isn't healthy anymore."

"Not true," Dan grumbled, tugging the duvet higher over his head, "I go to class."

The duvet was yanked out of his hands, making Dan groan loudly and shut his eyes against the sunlight. Since when had Louise opened the blinds?

"You're getting out of bed Dan."  

"I don't have anything to do for another hour!"

"Dan, you're not going to spend the rest of your university days sleeping them away."

"You're my flatmate not my mum," he mumbled.

"Oi! I might as well be, seeing you're so dysfunctional on your own."

He rubbed at his eyes and curled himself together, intent on trying to hold onto some of the gentle warmth that he had been cocooned in. It wasn't very successful, but he was too stubborn to let his knees go from where they were pressed to his chest.

Louise rolled her eyes and balled up Dan's duvet in her hands before turning around. "You better be up in fifteen minutes, mister, we're going out for coffee," she called, leaving Dan alone in his room. _Without_ his duvet, that is.

It took Dan about twenty minutes to accept his fate and roll out of bed, plus an additional fifteen attempting to make himself somewhat presentable. Louise was on the couch in their lounge, scrolling on her phone when he surfaced, rolling her eyes when she saw him.

"It's about time, mate," she muttered before standing.

 

* * *

 

Dan let his bag slip out of his hand and tumble the rest of the way to the ground as he plopped down in his seat. The professor was already starting to write on the board in the front, just beginning the lesson of the day. So yeah, Dan was late, and as much as he wanted to blame Louise for that fact, they both knew that Dan probably still would have shown up late even if he hadn't been out with his best friend.

He tried to pay attention for a solid ten minutes, but Dan could only take so much bullshit. This wasn't even a class he needed for his degree—it was just a requirement course that Dan could fail for all the university cared. He ended up dicking around on his laptop for the remainder of the class and booking it out of the lecture hall as soon as he could, thankful it was over.

Dan spent the hour of free time before his next class in the food court, alternating between texting Louise and sampling the various breakfast options they had out. When he was leaving, the different food outlets were just starting to switch to lunch.

He managed to get to his Civil Government class a few minutes early and sat in his usual spot near the window, right in the warmth of the sun and away from everyone else.

His professor started class promptly, as usual, and as she started theorizing about the loopholes in sets of laws and how they are commonly exploited, Dan had to fight to keep himself awake. This class was actually _important_ for his degree, and not only did he need to pass it, but also understand this shit if he was going to end up a lawyer. By the end of the lecture, he had taken some notes and doodled a little in the margins of his notebook, but he also answered a few of the questions his professor asked, so Dan considered the day a win all-in-all.

Dan's last class of the day was immediately after this one, so he didn't have any time to try pastries or chat up Louise. When he emerged from the law building of Manchester University at the end of the hour, his brain hurt from all of the information that he had been cramming into it relentlessly (and hopelessly) for the past few hours.

The walk back to the flat helped him calm down a little, and the autumn air soothed his nerves, but none of it stopped him from collapsing on the couch as soon as he got in the door. God, he was so fucking _glad_ that it was Friday.

Louise came home from classes about an hour later, however unlike Dan, she wasn't beaten down by the weight of the major she chose. She was smiling and happy, excited about her career in women's studies.

"Dan, you've got to get up."

"Not now Louise, I'm mourning my future."

He didn't need to be looking at her to know that she was probably shaking her head at his angsty-ness. He also didn't care.

"How about this instead: you stop sulking and come to a party with me tonight."

"What? No!"

"C'mon Dan, you haven't been out in ages, and you need some other friends besides me. Hell, you could probably find some guy to spend the night with you, God knows how long it's been since you've gotten laid."

 _"Louise!"_ Dan cried, embarrassed, even if they both knew that she was right.

In their first year of university together, Dan had slept around a lot and she teased him for it. She had never really cared though, claiming that he would settle down eventually. Apparently, he had settled down too much for her since all she did now was try to get him out of the flat instead of keeping him in.

"All I'm saying is that I'm not taking no for an answer. Get drunk, dance, make out with someone, or leave after the first hour. I don't _care,_ as long as you're doing something besides isolating yourself."

"Louise…" Dan sighed, his voice sounding pained even to his own ears.

"Nope," she said, grabbing Dan's arms and pulling him from the couch, marching him towards his room. "You're coming with me. You'll thank me later, but for now, go make your twink arse look pretty like I know you love to. Meet me out here in half an hour so we can get pizza before we leave."

She pulled his bedroom door closed behind her, leaving Dan alone in the middle of his room.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Louise could be a little too much to handle at times when she cared about something.  She could end up more like a whirlwind than a person, completely caught up in her cause. It wasn't like she was doing this to be a thorn in his side—he knew that she just cared about him, and he had to agree that it _had_ been ages since he'd done anything besides binge a new show on Netflix.

Dan found himself standing in front of his wardrobe, ruffling through all of his clothes to find something that would make himself look good. If he didn't have a choice in skipping this night out, he might as well put effort into his appearance. And if he ended up staying, he'd most certainly make the most of tonight and drink. Plus, the thought of hooking up with someone was attractive as well.

Dan fingered the fabric of a black and white flannel that he looked like a goddamn _snack_ in, and thought for a moment before pulling it, as well as a grey undershirt, off the hanger. He dressed himself and found himself in front of his mirror, trying to get his curls to sit atop his head in a semi-attractive fashion, only vaguely succeeding. However in the end, he was more than satisfied with how he looked.

Louise whistled when she saw him, and Dan couldn't do much besides laugh a bit awkwardly.

After some pizza with Louise, Dan was certainly feeling better about going to the party, even looking forward to it a little.

Sooner than he had anticipated, they found themselves walking through the threshold of the party. Music was blaring and the place was absolutely packed with people, the lights were dim and a stench of alcohol and sweat lingered in the air. For a moment, Dan was overwhelmed, his fight-or-flight response flaring, but Louise pulled him onto the makeshift dance floor where there was a crowd of people. She started to dance, and after a second, Dan relaxed and joined in. It had been so long since he had enjoyed himself like this. The lights, music, and people were waking up a part of him that he had forgotten. It was intoxicating, and as Dan moved to the beat, he decided that yes, he would surely thank Louise for this.

 

* * *

 

Dan ended up sitting on the couch a few hours later, sipping his beer and ignoring the two people to his left making out next to him.

Louise had run off a little over an hour ago with some of her other friends that had shown up, and since Dan didn't _have_ anyone else he'd actively hang out with other than Louise, he had resorted to navigating this party himself.

At first, he had spent some more time on the dance floor, but it wasn't as fun alone. He made light conversation with a few people after deciding that dancing wasn't working out, but he had mostly just nursed the drink in his hand. Dan even kept his eyes open for a possible hook-up, but he was less than impressed with the host's taste in men. They were all the frat boy type and needlessly boring in Dan's opinion, not to mention average in nearly every standard that Dan put them up against. Was that shallow of him? Probably, but Dan didn't care if his standards were higher than most. He had the once-familiar buzz of alcohol in his veins, pulling at all of his thoughts and actions, making him much, _much_ more like his old self, which included a much lower set of morals. However, with the resurgence of old Dan, a greater source of stimulation was needed to hold his attention, either in the form of company, more alcohol, or someone to make out with. Three things he very much _didn't have._

In short, Dan wasn't having fun anymore and wanted to leave.

He got up from the couch and pushed his way through the crowd of people and noise until he stumbled upon Louise in the kitchen, laughing with a few of her friends that Dan recognized and others that he didn't.

"Dan! How are you enjoying the party?" Louise asked when she saw him. Her face was flushed a little from alcohol, and her voice was smooth and gentle, if a little slurred. She was tipsy.

"Uh, yeah," Dan lied, knowing that she'd be crushed to find out that he wasn't having a good time, "Tell you what though, I'm getting pretty tired, so I think I'm going to head home."

Louise pouted, handing one of her friends her cup and walking over to him.

"Dan," she said, tugging at the sleeve of his flannel, "you can't leave yet! We've only been here for a little, besides, this party is amazing! You can't mean to tell me that you're tired _already._ "

"Louise-"

"It's not even midnight! Stay, Dan!" she said, cutting him off.

All of Louise's friends chose this as the perfect opportunity to join in, all crowing for him to stay, giggling in between their cries. Louise laughed at them, and Dan sighed, rubbing at his face for a moment.

"Fine, I'll stay a little longer, but not much, and afterwards I'm leaving, okay?"

Louise and the other girls all cheered and hugged him tightly before rushing out of the kitchen in gasps as the beginning of a popular, dance-y song came on in the other room. Dan felt winded after the experience, if he was being honest.

Now that Louise and the other girls were out of the kitchen, Dan was by himself, something surprising for a party as big as this one. The break was very much welcome, however. It was nice to have a few seconds to breathe and let his brain catch up with him. Dan swallowed the last of drops of beer in his cup, and looked around.

Most of the alcohol was stacked on the kitchen table, cases of beer and bottles of liquor pushed together in one huge mass; drinks like orange and cranberry juice meant to be mixed in sticking out like a sore thumb. Plastic cups were discarded in all directions, only half of them still stacked as they should be. More than a few empty cans or bottles lounged in the yet-to-be-opened drinks and on the floor.

Dan mentally ran through his options.

Louise had ditched him.

Dan had yet to see a single guy in this house that he wanted to spend the night with.

It looked like getting blackout drunk his only option left.

Dan strode forward and wrapped his fingers around the neck of a vodka bottle, pouring some into his glass, throwing in a few juices to take the edge off of the alcohol.

He knocked the drink back like a shot before reaching out to grab something else this time. He picked up the first thing his hand brushed against and cracked it open, pouring a hefty amount into his glass. He glanced at the label after setting it down—it was rum.

Hours later, Dan wasn't sure how many drinks he had, or more accurately, how drunk he was. He could guess, sure, but all he knew was that he was drunk enough to have a guaranteed splitting headache tomorrow morning. Dan grinned to himself. Ah, those headaches, how he didn't miss them.

After a little bit, Dan wandered out of the kitchen, everything cast in a hazy glow from the alcohol in his blood. He found himself at the outskirts of the dance floor, and an insatiable urge to lose himself took over his limbs, making him chug the rest of his drink before tossing his cup aside, letting out a cry of joy as the song changed to something faster, dirtier. He pushed his way to the middle of the crowd, excitement bubbling up in his bones.

Dan danced. He danced like he did when he was a freshman in uni, just starting out, unsure and questioning, but so so _sure_ when the right song came on. His body acted on its own and Dan let it, more than happy to surrender to it. It was almost as if he was a bystander, really.

He didn't know how many songs played, or all of the times someone would find their way over to him, moving with him for a little before moving on. Dan was happy and felt downright giddy, flashing a smile at everyone he found staring at him.

He was almost oblivious to the song change, but it seems the rest of the party isn't because as the opening chords of a ridiculously catchy pop song blow through the speakers, a cry of excitement rises from the crowd, people suddenly rushing to the dance floor. The flood of bodies is swift enough that Dan doesn't have enough time to react in his inebriated state. He easily gets shoved out of the way, expulsed from the inner circle of dancers, gasping as he felt his world tilt, spiraling right towards the ground. Dan makes some vague and horribly unsuccessful movement to put his arms out to catch himself, but his mind is sluggish at best and his limbs aren't working as he wanted. His brain hopelessly pointed out to him a cup of something crashing down to the ground right next to him, just a little ahead of Dan's own inevitable crash.

Dan was wrenched to a stop by something across his chest and pulled vertical. The movement was rushed and abrupt, making Dan's head hurt from trying to make sense of it. His vision caught up a few heartbeats later, like a video that had momentarily buffered. He dully noticed that he was crushed up against someone, their arm wrapped around Dan's chest, another hand gripped onto Dan's shirt above his collarbone.

He turned his head, making eye contact with two very blue, very _pretty_ eyes. They stared at him for a moment before flicking down to the spilled cup of booze.

"I _just_ got that." the man said, his voice low and right in Dan's ear, making his stomach drop down to his feet.

_Oh...oh fuck..._

Dan didn't even notice that he was just staring at this man until his attention flicked right back to Dan's. His cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of being caught, but Dan couldn't look away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Dan whispered, his muddled thoughts not knowing how to deal with such an attractive stranger at _all._

The arms around Dan loosened, and as they fell away it felt like a loss. A very, very clear thought emerged from his drunk brain, screaming that he couldn't let this guy away without at least a number.

The stranger gave Dan a little half-smile that nearly resulted in Dan having heart palpitations and started to walk away, but panic made Dan's hand shoot out of its own accord, his fingers wrapping neatly around his rescuer's wrist. Those blue eyes were on him, and it made his mouth dry up, but Dan was still talking, the words falling out into the air before they had even been approved by his brain.

"I'll get you another. For saving me. A thank you, I mean." his speech was broken and rushed, slurred a little, a result of alcohol and desperation.

Dan didn't get a verbal response, but he did get a head nod, that smile still on his unfairly handsome face.

It was more than enough for Dan.

He lead the man through the thong of people by his wrist, loving the contact too much to let go and too scared to try something stupid like slip their fingers together. His skin was warm and soft to the touch, and God, no straight man moisturizes so Dan _has_ to have at least a little bit of a chance.

The kitchen was mostly empty, and the few people in there didn't even bat an eye when the two of them barreled through.

Dan pivoted on his heel as they came to a stop in front of the table of alcohol, reluctantly letting his grip loosen, his rescuer's wrist slipping from his fingers.

"What were you drinking?"

"What's your name?" the man asked in response, making Dan blink in surprise. _What the hell?_

Dan watched as he grabbed two cups, setting them aside before unscrewing the caps of a few bottles, those blue eyes watching Dan's every breath as much as they could.

"Dan," he eventually breathed, his original thought process just….gone.

"Dan. I like it." A mixture of alcohol was poured into the plastic cups. His eyes flicked up, catching Dan's own instantly. "It's cute."

One of the cups was pressed into his hand, the liquid inside sloshing.

"I was drinking this—a cocktail of sorts that my brother taught me how to make years ago when we were way too young to be drinking."

Realistically, Dan knew that he shouldn't be drinking too much more. He had already had a fair amount of alcohol, and he didn't know how strong this drink was, or how much it would affect him. But this man was looking at him like _that,_ like he wanted to know Dan's opinion of this mystery drink, and who was Dan to refuse him?

It was sweet, a burst of flavor erupting right on his taste buds, fizzling out as he swallowed. It was ridiculously good, and Dan said as much. The toothy grin he got in response was enough to make Dan's heart _melt._ He was sure that he didn't hide how endearing he found this man very well, because he had a knowing sparkle in his blue eyes, this stranger's smile turning into something more suggestive.

_God, I'm so fucked. This guy's gonna be the literal end of me._

Twenty minutes later found Dan sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen, most of his drink gone, the other people in the kitchen absent as well, but Dan's stranger still standing right by him. Dan was dimly conscious of the burning desire to pull him closer, but ignored it.

"You know, I was going to leave this party ages ago," Dan mumbled, taking a final swig of the drink this beautiful man had made for him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but my friend convinced me to stay, and really, it was just to get smashed."

There was an ember in those blue eyes, smoldering, growing brighter. Dan had noticed it back when they had first stumbled into the kitchen together, and now it was only bigger, growing.

"Well, do you consider tonight to be a success then?"

"For sure," Dan snorted. "I'm so fucking drunk right now. It's a damn miracle that I know what's going on."

He stepped closer, right on the edges of Dan's space, making his skin prickle. "I wasn't actually going to come," he said, "I didn't really know the guy who invited me all that well, and I more or less was looking for something to occupy my time. For what it's worth though," he stepped even closer, falling into the room in between Dan's dangling knees, crowding Dan's personal space, causing the air in his lungs to fly straight out, "I'm really glad I came."

Dan wasn't even sure he was breathing at this point, all of his thoughts flatlining, anything else other than this beautiful stranger crumbling into dust.

Was he closer? Or was Dan just seeing things?

He opened his mouth, swallowing to hopelessly restore some of the moisture that had downright evaporated.

"Yeah. Me too."

Dan's voice wasn't more than a whisper, just a few notches softer than this stranger's, but for all he knew he didn't say anything at all. Too much of his attention was on mapping the individual flecks of color in his eyes.

Dan didn't notice him set his cup on the counter, but he _was_ aware of two hot palms suddenly on him, burning through the tight denim on Dan's thighs. He watched as his rescuer leaned forward, halting just barely before their lips met, his blue eyes trained on Dan's mouth. Dan wanted to scream, or at the very least complete the kiss himself, but his whole body was frozen under the spell that having him so close was.

His whole body was aching. Every fiber, every cell, every atom, leaning towards the man who kept him from falling and stole his heart while he was at it.

"Is this okay? We're both drunk, I just don't…"

Dan didn't wait until he was done before starting to shake his head because this was okay, all of it. In fact, the only thing not okay was the space between them at the moment.

"Kiss me," Dan breathed, his knuckles turning white where they were gripped onto the counter.

He watched as the hesitation in those blue eyes melted away and fell apart as his stranger surged forward, capturing Dan's mouth on his.

The kiss tasted of the drink they had and sweat, and vanilla—chapstick, maybe? Dan unfroze at the contact, melting into his space, kissing right back. Dan's hands drifted, one gripping tight into the fabric of his stranger's shirt, the other settling somewhere on his back.

Their kisses changed, thawing from small, chaste ones into deeper, longer exchanges, Dan eagerly letting his stranger lead.

He sucked on Dan's bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth for a moment before pulling back, pressing kisses from the corner of Dan's mouth down the line of his jaw. He let out a noise of approval at Dan's little gold hoop, nibbling at Dan's earlobe. When he was satisfied, he continued his journey, dragging his lips farther south. As they brushed against Dan's neck, he gasped, arching into the touch, his hands shaking where they were anchored onto this man's shirt.

"F-fuck, I'm— _ahhh_ —really sensitive there," Dan panted. His stranger didn't say anything, only assaulted Dan's neck harder, sucking and biting, soothing the hickeys blooming onto Dan's skin as fast as they appeared. Dan had let his hand gripping onto the front of his rescuer's shirt fall back, trying to keep his body propped upright, but it was hard because with every press of his stranger's lips Dan's arms would tremble more and more.

With the alcohol tumbling through his veins and one of the most attractive men Dan had ever encountered suckling on one of the most sensitive parts of his body, it really shouldn't have been a surprise that he was soon sporting an impressive erection, yet it _was_ , due to an accidental touch making Dan's whole body _shudder._

Those blue eyes snapped up, meeting Dan's brown ones easily, their expression unreadable. Dan was panting, and he was sure that he looked like a right mess, but that goddamn stare was just as debilitating as it always seemed to be.

Their eyes still locked, Dan watched as he slipped one of his hands off of Dan's knees, his fingers skimming the top of Dan's thighs. Those molten fingers cupped Dan through his jeans as he brought his mouth right back to Dan's neck, biting just enough to sting deliciously as he rolled his palm.

Dan's mouth dropped open as he moaned, his hips jumping into the touch, eyelids fluttering, chest heaving with his fast-paced breaths.

He felt the smirk on the skin of his neck.

Dan lost himself in the touch of this stranger, all scraps of his mind that had somehow survived the assault on his senses banished into oblivion. The kitchen, the party, the drinks, everything. Gone. It was just his stranger. _Only_ his stranger.

Dan's hands were shaking, but he barely noticed, much less cared. He cradled the sides of his stranger's head, pulling him away from his neck and into a searing kiss. They broke away, both of them panting.

Hands encircled Dan's waist and pulled him off the counter, Dan's legs wobbly and feeling weak now that he was supporting his own weight. Another kiss stole Dan's breath, but this one was much shorter, more of a promise. A palm slid itself in Dan's, long, nimble fingers nestling themselves in the spaces between his own. They tugged gently, their owner smiling back at Dan as the exited the kitchen.

The action had been unexpected, but Dan could hardly complain when it felt so nice.

They pushed themselves through the crowd and up the stairs, Dan watching as his rescuer tried every door they came to until one opened, dutifully following by their joined hands. Dan barely noticed that it was a bedroom before he was being pulled inside, the door kicked closed by one of them. He fell back onto the bed, his stranger following, pressing Dan into the mattress with his body. Dan didn't know who closed the distance but it happened, and _God_ it was perfect.

Fingers danced at the hem of Dan's grey undershirt, slowly untucking it. Dan for his part helped, pulling it clean out of his jeans, the fabric falling in crumpled waves against his stomach. The fingers wasted no time, tracing the mountains and valleys of Dan's exposed skin, but it wasn't enough for Dan. He shrugged out of his open flannel and scooted back on the bed so he could sit up. His stranger caught on and followed, their hands meeting where they pulled the undershirt from Dan's body.

A groan tore itself from his throat as the cloth was tossed away and he pushed Dan right back down, this time his palms sliding all along Dan's chest, mouth following. Dan, surprised at the sudden movement, let it happen and felt his body relax as it was kissed and caressed.

"I could kiss you all day," he breathed against Dan's shoulder, peppering butterfly kisses all along the skin.

Dan sighed happily, the attention he was getting making his heart flop in his chest. He brought his hands to the edge of this man's shirt, already trying to remove it.

"Before I let you," Dan muttered, letting the fabric fall out of his hands as soon as it was up and over the head of his stranger, "let me do it first."

 

* * *

 

 

Dan pried his eyes open, only to wince at the sunlight that blinded him.

His head was pounding and his body had a general sore-all-over feel to it, but there was also something pleasant about it. He was relaxed—both mentally and physically, which was an event that happened rarely.

Slowly, his mind woke up, and with it came the scattered remains of his memory of last night. Dan suddenly realized that he was not only naked, but not alone. He craned his neck, looking over his shoulder at the man spooning him. Dan recognized him from the blurry memories of last night, and for a moment, all Dan could do was stare.

With the aid of sobriety and proper lighting, the full beauty of the man Dan slept with hit him like a truck. Pale skin, high cheekbones, and a shock of black hair that Dan could feel tickling the baby hairs on his neck. His face was peaceful in sleep, and almost angelic in the bright sunlight.

Dan let his head fall back to the pillow.

 _Damn,_ he thought, _how the hell did I nail a guy like him?_

He murmured something in his sleep before shuffling closer, his arm across Dan's stomach pulling Dan towards him with a surprising amount of strength. He settled, falling still, his warm breath fanning out over Dan's neck.

Dan smiled stupidly, his own arm resting itself on top of the one around his middle. He let their fingers softly mesh together, a feeling he couldn't name started to burn in his chest. He let his free hand roam his body, finding the hickeys pressed into his skin. With some of them a broken memory of a passion-filled moment would surface, with others, nothing.

What time was it?

Did he care?

Nestled in the arms of his stranger that he'd spent the night with, it certainly felt like he didn't.

He let himself relax, and even dozed off a little before waking up fully. The man beside him was still out cold, and while Dan wanted to stay and wait to kiss him awake when he started to stir, Louise was probably worried sick about him not coming home last night. Regretfully, Dan let himself bask in the soft feeling surrounding him for a few more moments before sliding out from under the arm thrown over his waist.

His stranger didn't like it, frowning in his sleep. Dan pushed a pillow into his grasp to sedate him and frankly the sight of him pulling said pillow close thinking it was Dan was absolutely adorable.

Dan dressed in the same clothes that he had been wearing before and spilled his phone into his back pocket. Dan let his eyes fall on the asleep form of his temporary lover one last time, following his body under the sheets, flicking his attention back up to his features. Dan pulled the sheets up higher on his naked chest and turned on his heel, closing the door behind him as soon as he was out to prevent himself from snuggling right back into the arms of his stranger.

They evidently hadn't been the only ones to sleep over. Dan passed at least half a dozen people out cold on his way out the door. Dan stopped to pull a precariously balanced cup of booze out of one guy's near limp hand.

The air was crisp but not unpleasant, helpfully serving to wake Dan up further. It was just enough to make the beginnings of goosebumps to form on his arms at a particularly strong gust, but nothing more.

When Dan stepped into the flat he was expecting an immediate rush of questions and motherly concerns from Louise, but to his absolute surprise there wasn't anyone there to greet him. Even more shocking, the whole flat was silent.

Dan toed off his shoes and made his way through the rooms, thinking he would find a disappointed Louise in any one of them. When he still had yet to locate his best friend, he cracked open the door to her bedroom and peeked inside.

He covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh. Louise was in bed still sleeping, her long blonde hair not only covering most of her face but seemingly strewn everywhere as well. She was wearing a mix of her pajamas and her outfit from last night from what Dan could tell and had a scarf that Dan had never seen before hanging from her neck. The sheets were twisted and half off the bed, as well as one of her legs. Dan snapped a picture for blackmail and shut the door, tiptoeing down the hall to his bedroom.

He spent some time draining the last dregs of his phone's battery life scrolling through Instagram, and when his phone inevitably dies he plugs it in and leaves it. He showered and changed into fresh clothes, as well as makes himself some tea to help his splitting headache. He's curled up on the couch watching anime when Louise finally surfaces. She looks as much of a mess as she did when she had been sleeping, but Dan just gives her a smile and points her in the direction of the leftover tea. She's soon on the couch with him and neither of them say anything, but the silence they share was one forged after years of friendship.

Dan sips his tea, his best friend right next to him, and even though he has a hangover looking to kill, multiple assignments due soon, and deadlines looming, he smiles.

 

* * *

 

The next time Dan had his required course after that party, his professor had warned the class that in a few weeks both of her classes were going to come together so she could give them all the instructions of a new project together. Dan scowled as more people filtered into the lecture hall.

The lecture hall was a small one which was bad news for someone like Dan who liked a healthy distance between himself and everyone else. He watched as the bubble surrounding his remote corner shrank until there were only three unoccupied desks in his immediate area. The flow of people had thankfully stopped, but it still left a bad taste in Dan's mouth.

A tall man who looked completely disheveled with a million things in his hands stumbled through the lecture doors right before the professor started class, looking around at the horribly few empty seats. Dan prayed that he wouldn't sit in one of the ones next to him, but just because the entire universe hated him, Dan's wish was not granted.

Dan vaguely recognizes him as one of the people who normally sit in the front row during class, and for some reason the fact makes Dan frown harder when the guy dumped his things onto the desk directly to Dan's right, apologizing profusely.  

"I'm sorry, there's like no other seats and I—ah!" He almost knocked the rest of the things off his desk by lunging to stop his coffee from spilling onto the floor. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down in the seat, turning to Dan properly for the first time.

The guy starts rambling again, but this time Dan isn't really listening. There was something eerily familiar about him, more than Dan partially recognizing him from class. He's so engrossed in trying to place where he knows this guy from that he barely realizes that he's staring right back at Dan, a disbelieving look on his attractive face. His blue eyes drag over Dan's frame, something in that gaze horribly familiar but still only at the tip of Dan's tongue.

"Dan?" he says, his voice confused and deep, but enough that everything suddenly _clicks._ He knows that voice, that dyed-black hair, those _eyes._

"The party." Dan breathed. The guy nodded, a smile starting to pull the corners of his lips upwards. "God, you're that amazing guy I slept with." Dan blurted before he could even think about the words. The regret slammed into him immediately. God he was a fucking mess, not to mention probably creepy as hell for saying that.

Luckily, he just giggled at Dan's poor attempt at normal socialization.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm Phil by the way." Phil started to say something else only to get interrupted by the professor calling the class to attention. He pouted before facing forward to focus.

Meanwhile, Dan couldn't pay attention for his life. He was stuck sneaking discreet glances at Phil and trying to figure out how to act going forward. How do you navigate an encounter with an extremely attractive guy who you got drunk with, fucked, and left in the morning? He was so lost in thought that when Phil broke it to snort something sarcastic under his breath in response to the professor, Dan couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out. Dan managed to cover it with a cough, but it certainly got Phil's attention.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Phil started whispering but Dan cut him off.

"It's okay, that was actually kind of hilarious."

Phil gave him a look that Dan couldn't decipher before turning back around to face the professor, something glinting in his eyes.

Dan managed to quiet his mind enough to pay attention a little, but his focus shattered once again when Phil leaned over to Dan and whispered, "Is it just me, or do her eyebrows look like long caterpillars from up here?"

He didn't quite catch his laugh that time and due to his disruption of the class, he suffered a dirty look and a frown from the professor. Dan covered his mouth with his hand and put his head down, acting like he was dutifully taking notes and not laughing when he should be learning.

When he deemed it safe to look up, Dan warily cast his gaze on Phil, who was looking at him as he stifled a giggle, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"You're a dick."

"It's not my fault you're so loud." Phil whispered back. Dan pouted and turned his eyes back to his paper in protest.

Ignoring Phil definitely didn't last as long as Dan had hoped, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain when the lecture turned out to be one of the funniest ones he's attended.

It started with another whispered joke...then another...and another. Any possibility of either of them focusing on their education was long out of the picture. After a few of Phil's jokes—that really shouldn't have been as funny as they were, Dan reminded himself—he started responding with his own. Soon, instead of entertaining themselves at the unknowing expense of everyone else, they turned and spoke to each other in hushed tones.

As it turned out, Phil was actually a cool guy. They shared basic interests like music and video game tastes, and they both had the same type of humor. Phil was an astrophysicist major hoping to work in the country's space program. He had taken a few gap years to figure himself and his life out and was now in his last year for his master's degree, making him four years older than Dan.

"You're seriously going for your PhD? That's absolutely insane, I can't imagine staying at uni for that long."

"A PhD will make me seem like a better candidate to the UK Space Agency. Hopefully it will get me a better chance at a job. Plus, I really like what I'm doing, so I don't think it's all that bad. It's like how you really want to do law, so you're putting your time into learning it."

"I mean," Dan scratched the back of his head, "unlike you, I don't have a passion for my major. I'm just not sure what to do with myself? Law seemed like a good option and it pleased my parents at least."

Phil frowned. "You don't like law?"

"No. I actually kind of hate it."

"Then why don't you change your major?"

"I've already put so much time into it I guess? I don't think that it would make much sense to turn around now."

Phil's frown deepened. "I'm not telling you how to live your life or anything, but it's never too late, you know. You could always change it to something you'd be happy with."

"Yeah…" Dan said, trailing off. He couldn't imagine changing his major after all this time stuck slaving over it. Maybe in the future he would have the courage to.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Dan, wait a second."

Dan slid the rest of his things into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, but stood waiting while Phil finished gathering his things.

Ever since they had been unwittingly forced together weeks ago, they had hit it off and typically sat together in the back. Dan found that class dramatically improved with Phil by his side to tell him jokes and explain the bits he was unsure about. Surprisingly enough, he even looked forward to class.

They had each others numbers and texted regularly at this point, and while Dan greatly appreciated both, the constant contact and regular in-person interaction didn't help his massive crush at all. As tragic as it was, Dan was left pining and friendzoned.

"You don't have a class after this, right?" Phil asked, zipping his bag up and starting to walk towards the exit. Dan followed him.

"No, I have about an hour to myself before I've got to get to Civil Government. Why?"

"Would you want to get coffee with me?" They were walking side-by-side, but Phil was looking at him.

"Like...a date?" he asked slowly, thinking through everything and hoping that he wasn't jumping to a conclusion that was out of reach.

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

Phil smiled, and it's probably the widest and sunniest smile Dan had ever seen. But the attention didn’t make him uncomfortable like it normally would. Instead, it just makes his own mouth pull into a grin wide enough for his dimples to poke out.

They walked to the on-campus cafe together, and Dan couldn’t stop smiling, but he thought that this is how things should be. He's happy and the buzz under his skin is making all of his limbs tingle. It had been so long since he'd been on a date with anyone that he was thrilled with possibility dating and had forgotten how nice it was. He missed the feeling.

The cafe was warm and when they order, Phil, the absolute chivalrous bastard, paid for the both of them before Dan could even try and protest. The table they chose was tucked into the corner under two huge steamed-up windows. When Phil slid in the same side of the booth as Dan, his heart nearly imploded.

To be honest, the hour passed so fast Dan couldn't fathom it when Phil gently reminded him that he had to get to class soon. They had been their normal selves, but there was a difference in the air between them. It was romantic, and Dan couldn't stop the blush forming on his cheeks with every casual touch of their bodies, every compliment that fell from Phil's lips, every gaze and fond smile.

If he hadn't been so utterly happy, he would have been sad that the date was over.

Phil walked Dan to his Civil Government class, his hand finding its way in between Dan's. They were a bit early for Dan's class when they got there, but Phil had to get ready for work so they were forced to say goodbye regardless.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Definitely."

Minutes later Dan was sitting in the lecture hall. There were only a few people scattered throughout the large room, but he didn't properly notice a single one. Even when class started, Dan was stuck on the sweet kiss Phil had given him on the threshold of the lecture hall, and how out of all of the kisses they had shared in their muddled history, that one was Dan's favorite.

 

* * *

 

Dan had been certain at the time that their coffee date was going to be the most enjoyable date he'll ever have the pleasure of being on in his life, but once the weekend rolled around he realized he was gravely mistaken.

Their second date was to the movies to watch Deadpool 2. It wasn't the most romantic of movies that was for sure, but it suited them and their mismatched nerdy styles that fit so well together.

They ended up sharing a large popcorn together which was _way_ too much for two people to eat, but Phil had been the one to talk to the cashier and he turned out to be incapable of telling the lady no (Admittedly, Dan hadn't been much help. He had been trying to hold back a laugh at Phil's helpless glances the entire time). The movie was fun and had Dan's attention, even if it was competing with the knowledge that their hands were intertwined on the armrest. No matter how funny Ryan Reynolds was, the feeling of Phil's thumb ghosting across Dan's knuckles was unforgettable.

Dispersed throughout the movie were little kisses as well. Sometimes Phil would bring their locked hands to his lips to drop a kiss onto the back of Dan's hand. During the slow parts of of the movie, he would lean further into Dan's space and kiss him softly. Each one melted Dan's insides and solidified his growing crush for Phil.

After the movie the plan had been for them to part ways, but then Phil walked Dan back to his flat and Dan wasn’t ready to let go of the warm feeling in his chest yet. Phil didn't object when Dan held the door open for him, only squeezed their joined fingers lightly.

Louise was home, and Dan wasn't exactly disinterested in their eventual meeting, but a larger part of him wanted to be alone with Phil in their own little bubble. So he led Phil through the flat and into his room.

Two episodes later of _Attack On Titan_ later, Dan stopped paying any attention to the laptop screen in front of them. He was hyper-focused on the feelings in his chest and every part of their bodies touching as they sat curled around each other on the bed. He was bubbling over with joy at the events of the past week and filled with such a strong fondness for this man. This romantic, clever, attractive, funny man. It had been ages since Dan had last fell for someone this hard or fast, and emotions this strong so early on would normally scare Dan, but for some reason he wasn't afraid.

Dan wasn't going to dwell on it, however.

He settled more comfortably on Phil's chest and reached for his hand. Phil readily supplied it, and their intertwined felt like a promise. Of what Dan couldn't quite decipher, but he knew that he was more than excited to find out.

He made a mental note to thank Louise for dragging him out to that party all of those weeks ago. It had brought him an incredible migraine and a drunken one night stand, but it also gave Dan _this,_ and _this_ just happened to be somebody that he was oddly certain would become permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with how this turned out and I hope you guys are too! Comments and kudos are welcome~~
> 
> Come follow me on @phan-of-the-pen on [tumblr](https://phan-of-the-pen.tumblr.com/), or reblog this fic on tumblr [here](https://phan-of-the-pen.tumblr.com/post/180958080106/im-just-curiousis-it-serious)
> 
> The next fic will be out in a few days! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
